1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic elements, and particularly in one exemplary aspect to an improved design and method of manufacturing miniature electronic connectors.
2. Description of Related Technology
Connectors, such as for example those that interconnect two electrical circuits (hereinafter referred to generally as an “interconnect connector”) are well known in the electronics industry. Such connectors are adapted to receive one or more electrical signals from a first circuit, and communicate those signals (whether over a short or long distance) to a second circuit. So-called printed circuit board interconnect connectors typically interface two or more printed circuit board substrates together or otherwise connect an electronic device with a printed circuit board. For example, Teledyne Interconnect Devices Clip-On LCD Connector for LCD Displays is an interconnect connector which connects an LCD display with a printed circuit board substrate.
Many different considerations are involved with producing an effective and economically viable interconnect connector design. Such considerations include, for example: (i) volume and “footprint” available for the connector; (ii) the cost and complexity associated with assembling and manufacturing the connector; (iii) the ability to accommodate various electrical components and signal conditioning configurations; (iv) the electrical and noise performance of the device; (v) the reliability of the device; (vi) the ability to modify the design to accommodate complementary technologies; (vii) compatibility with existing terminal and “pin out” standards and applications; and (viii) the potential for maintenance or replacement of defective components.
Of particular concern is the miniaturization of electronic devices as technologies converge, and more and more functionality is expected out of a user device. For example, devices such as the now ubiquitous Apple iPhone™ have converged a variety of wireless technologies (i.e. Bluetooth™, Wi-Fi, Quad band GSM, and GPRS/EDGE), along with a built-in camera and touch screen with a virtual keyboard, into a small handheld device. With the increasing number of features expected to be filled by a portable device, interconnect connectors are expected to decrease in size as well so as to permit the ability for electronic devices to become more “feature rich” without making them larger.
Many prior art interconnect connectors and their associated manufacturing processes have sought to provide a miniaturized design. However, despite the foregoing variety of design configurations and manufacturing techniques, such prior art interconnect manufacturing processes are currently approaching their design limitations in terms of, inter alia, size and material properties. For example, in the context of interconnect connectors which utilize post-insertion techniques for their manufacture, the size of the terminal pins utilized in these connectors are becoming increasing fragile and susceptible to damage during product manufacture. For interconnect connectors which utilize well known insert-molding techniques, the thickness of the polymer base material between conductive pins is reaching its theoretical limitations, thereby potentially leaving voids in the header during the injection molding process.
In addition to interconnect connector miniaturization, interconnect connectors are increasingly being used in data networking applications, whether for computers or other electronic devices (such as routers, gateways, hubs, switching centers, digital set-top boxes, mobile handsets, etc.) which demand ever-increasing data rates. Increased data rate requirements, such as those mandated under connection technologies such as “PCI Express”, “InfiniBand”, “Serial SCSI”, “Express Card”, “IEEE 1394”, “Display Port”, and “Back plane” are expected to boost transmission speeds past 10 Gbps and beyond. Unfortunately, increased interconnect connector miniaturization coupled with increasing data rate requirements means that the parasitics associated with these interconnect connector designs will become increasingly problematic for electronic designers.
Accordingly, improved miniaturized interconnect connector apparatus and methods of manufacture are needed which address these issues, i.e.: (1) connector miniaturization; (2) increased data transmission speeds; and (3) cost. Such improved apparatus would decrease the size of the connector by minimizing spacing (“pitch”) between terminal pins, while at the same time offering improved electrical performance at high data transmission speeds. Ideally, such improved apparatus and methods would provide precise control of the interconnect connector dimensions so as to provide consistent electrical performance amongst and between devices, and also be able to be produced in a cost-effective manner.